Is This Really Love?
by MissIndependent2012
Summary: Hermione learns of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Little did she know that she'll fall in love with the one boy who hates mudbloods. Draco Malfoy.
1. Boarding School

Is this really love?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just wish things went like this.

An 11 year old Hermione Granger woke up from the light that poured through her window. She smiled remembering today was the day she'd find out if she got into the local boarding school in England or not. As she sat up in her bed her mom walked into the room with a slight smile on her face.

"Hermione dear a letter came for you today," she smiled slightly.

"Yes! Please can I open it mother?" Hermione jumped out of her bed.

Her mother handed her the letter. As Hermione looked down at it she saw emerald green lettering. She didn't expect this. As she turned over the letter she saw a seal with a crest of a school that she didn't expect.

"Mum what is this? This isn't the boarding school," Hermione asked more confused than ever.

"I'm not sure but open it and I'm sure you'll find out." Her mother replied just as confused.

Hermione opened the letter and read through the first page and then she glanced at the second one.

"Mum it says I've been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What's that? I mean I didn't apply or anything. They sent me a list of supplies for school and everything," Hermione said, handing her mother the letter.

Her mother quickly read through the letter and just looked at her daughter.

"It says that they will send a witch or wizard to inform us about the school." Her mother said looking concerned. Was this some joke?

Right as she said this the doorbell rang and Hermione's father answered.

"Hermione there's someone here to see you," He called up the stairs. Hermione and her mother exchanged looks before dashing out of the room and to the stairs.

At the door they saw a peculiarly dressed woman. She wore a purple cloak and had on a big pointed hat. Hermione couldn't help but stare. This was just too extravagant.

0

After a nice afternoon of tea and learning about a totally different world that the Granger's didn't know existed they figured out that tomorrow Hermione would be going to get her school supplies and the following day be put on a train to Hogwarts. Hermione couldn't have possibly been any more excited. As the night came she climbed into bed and said good night to both her parents and dreamt of all the wonderful things she would see tomorrow. Of all the things she dreamt she couldn't predict the events of the next day.


	2. The Look

Is this really love?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just wish things went like this.

Hermione woke the next morning to her mother bustling around the room cleaning and packing her things.

"Mum you didn't need to pack or clean for me. I can handle it when I get home." Hermione said concerned because she had never seen her mom so frantic.

"Oh Hermione dear your awake. I didn't realize. No, honey this is the least I could do seeing how you're leaving so soon. I just wanted you to be less frantic than me. Now hurry up she'll be here in an hour," Her mother said still frantic.

"Mum _she _has a name, you know. It's Sophia. Please act like she's normal seeing as I am a witch," Hermione pleaded.

"Yes, honey. I know sorry. I just, I don't know…" Her mom trailed off still cleaning up.

Hermione pushed her comforter to the end of her bed and climbed out. She went to her bathroom and took a shower. As she was staring at her hair deciding if it looked decent the doorbell rang and she raced downstairs to answer.

"Hi Sophia," Hermione said. She realized how excited she sounded and blushed slightly.

"Ah excited are we? Well that's fine I guess we better get on then. Tell your mum and dad," Sophia said remembering how excited her first trip to Diagon Alley was.

Hermione ran into the kitchen and told her parents that she was off. After getting two very tight hugs from her parents she was on her way.

0

As Hermione started to get bored with riding the bus and the looks people were giving Sophia, Sophia stood up.

"Here's our stop," Sophia said simply.

Hermione and her both got up and walked off the bus. They were on a road that was almost completely deserted except for a few very tattered looking people. They walked to the front of a building that was even worse off than the people.

"This is the Leaky Cauldron. We go through here to get to Diagon Alley. Come along," she told Hermione.

As they walked through the bar Sophia was greeted by a few people. She would reply with a simply "Hi" or "Hello". From what Hermione could tell that's just how she was. Simple.

They went all the way through the Leaky Cauldron to a door in the back. They went through the door to see a brick wall. Hermione gave Sophia a questioning look but Sophia either didn't notice or didn't feel like explaining. Sophia pulled out her wand and tapped a few bricks. After tapping the last brick, they moved to make an archway.

"Welcome, Hermione, to Diagon Alley"

Hermione looked around at everything. Taking it all in would take her weeks she thought. People walking and running to get everything they needed. Witches and wizards in various outfits. The colors in the stores amazed her. She had never seen anything like it.

As Sophia urged her to continue through the crowd Hermione saw someone. He was a boy. About 3 or 4 inches taller than herself. He had blonde hair that was slicked back. His eyes were the color of ice. He looked rough but she caught his eye for only a second. She could tell with that one glance that he wasn't as rough as he appeared. Hermione felt a twang in her heart that she'd never experienced before. As fast as she saw the boy though he was gone and he left her mind. That is until the next day.


	3. Softening Up

Is This Really Love

Is This Really Love? Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just wish things went like this.

The next morning Hermione woke up early. She jumped out of bed and picked out the most perfect outfit. She couldn't have been any more excited. At the end of her bed was her trunk. She opened it to find that it was full of everything she had bought the previous day. Her wand lay on top and she just lightly stroked it with her finger tips, remembering the incidents that had happened the day before trying to find a wand.

"Hermione, we're leaving in 5 minutes. Get the trunk downstairs please," her father called from the kitchen.

Hermione dragged the trunk behind her to the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm ready Dad. Let's go!" she said so excited for her first day.

0

After many loving goodbyes and a few tears shared with her mother, Hermione was on the train. She left her trunk in the luggage compartment and went to look for a compartment where she could sit and possibly finish the wizarding book she had.

As she walked down the aisle looking into the full compartments she nearly bumped into a very blonde boy, with ice eyes. She looked up at him and gasped silently. No matter how hard she tried it was impossible for her to stop staring at the boy. When he caught her staring she tried to cover it up.

"You, girl, what are you looking at?" His ice cold voice said.

"Um, nothing, erm, just looking for a, um, compartment," she said keeping her head down and making sure not to make eye contact.

"Come on my friends are all in there own compartment but I found one that's open," He said with a slight roll in his eyes.

He led her to a compartment where she sat on one side and him on the other.

"So, girl, do you have a name?" He asked with a sly smile.

"Yes. It's Hermione, Hermione Granger. And you?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. I saw you at Diagon Alley. It must have been your first time there. I mean you seemed amazed by everything." Draco said softening his gaze and staring at Hermione's beauty.

"It was just different than I'm used to," Hermione said.

"What house do you want to be put into? I myself know I'm going to be a Slytherin. I mean my father and mother were and our whole blood line was for generations," Draco smiled with pride.

"I'm not sure, I mean you see nobody in my family was ever a witch or wizard before," Hermione said. She saw his smile to straight into a frown.

"You're a muggle born! Why didn't you say anything? If my friends find out I'm in here with you I'm so dead."

"Sorry I didn't know it was a big thing with you," Hermione said studying the lines on her hands.

They sat in silent for a few minutes before Hermione looked up.

"Why aren't you leaving if you don't want me around?" She asked still curious.

"Because my parents may want me to think that way but I don't think you're all that different from a normal witch or wizard. I mean when I saw you in Diagon Alley I thought you were well, beautiful." He said blushing as he said the last word.

Hermione smiled. She couldn't believe what he'd just said.

"When I saw you in Diagon Alley, I didn't think you were as tough as you looked. I mean your eyes tell it all if someone would get past the outer level." Hermione smile trying to get him to look her in the eyes.

Draco looked up and looked into her gorgeous brown eyes. He studied every feature of her face. She was more beautiful than anyone he had ever seen. He snapped out of his trance by the sound of someone in the hall.

"Dray we better get our school robes on we'll be arriving soon," A boy in the hall said.

"Thanks Crabbe. Will do," Draco said. "I'll see you at school." He whispered to Hermione before lightly kissing her cheek.


End file.
